Lua minguante
by Raphael Fernandes
Summary: .. Afinal, o que aquela lua tem haver comigo? - OneShot/DeathFic - COMPLETA


**N/A: **Esses dias, vi um review na minha outra fic de Inuyasha, assim:

_" own! q história fofa!1 *-* amei! bem, vc poderia escrever sobre SesshyxRin? sabe sou apaixonada por esse casal!*-* completamente neurótica com eles! O_O ta bom! ashaushasuahsa amei!_

_beijos! " _- Comentário da _Nathi Duarte s2_

Então.. Como sou um escritor muito bacana ( -n ), resolvi atender o pedido dela. Mas, Nathi.. Tu deu sorte. Pois, assim que vi seu review, veio de cara uma idéia pra fic. xD E aqui está. \o/ Espero que goste! :3

**

* * *

Disclaimer:** Inuyasha não pertence a mim, e sim à Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

**Capítulo Único**

_" Eu.. Sesshoumaru, não tenho a quem proteger. "_

_- Olhe, Sesshoumaru-Sama.. _- A pequena de cabelos castanhos corria até o outro, com um papel em suas mãos, com uma imagem neste.

-_ Hm.._ - Ele apenas virava um pouco seu olho direito, nem conseguindo ver direito a imagem que estava em tal papel.

- _Então.. O que o senhor achou?_ - Perguntou a garota toda sorridente.

_- .. Vamos andando._ - Ele ignorava a pergunta da pequena. Se levantando da pedra a qual estava sentado. E começando a andar em frente. Logo depois, Jaken o seguia.

- _Rin estúpida! Sesshoumaru-Sama não tem tempo para bobagens como esta. _- Dizia o pequeno verde.

_- Sesshoumaru-Sama.._

_- Vamos, Rin! -_ Disse ele com frieza.

_- H-hai! _- Não tardava até que a garota o seguisse.

**xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx**

_- Sesshoumaru-Sama.. Qual foi a coisa mais importante que aconteceu na sua vida?_ - Disse a pequena subindo nas costas do youkai de cabelos brancos.

_- .. Rin, já está tarde. Vá dormir! Amanhã saíremos cedo daqui._ - Disse ele com palavras calmas, pegando a garota que estava nas suas costas, colocando-a no chão.

_- M-mas, Sesshoumaru-Sama.._

_- Eu irei dar uma saída, tenho uma coisa para terminar, volto daqui algumas horas. Fique perto do Jaken, e qualquer coisa chame ele.._ - Ele dizia agora um pouco mais alto. - _Ok, Jaken? Fique de olho nela.._ - Com o tom que foi usado, acabava acordando o outro.

_- H-hai, Sesshoumaru-Sama! _- Disse Jaken esfregando suas mãos com os olhos.

_- Hm.._ - O youkai saía dali.

_- Rin.. Fique perto de mim, qualquer coisa é só me cutucar._

_- Jaken-Sama.. _- A pequena se aproximava dele, e deitava do lado do mesmo. Enquanto ele estava sentado com as costas numa árvore.

Ela olhava para o céu, que estava lindo. Muitas estrelas, uma lua minguante linda. Rin ficava olhando para elas durante um tempo. Até que via uma estrela cadente, ela fechava os olhos e abria um sorriso.

_- Eu..._

**xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx**

_- Nessas horas.. Rin e Jaken já devem estar em seus décimos sonos. _- Dizia Sesshoumaru se aproximando aonde estava eles.

_- M-mas, o que? _- Ao chegar no lugar. Via Jaken caído no chão ferido.. Enquanto Rin..

_- Jaken.. Onde está a Rin?_ - Ele se aproximava do outro.

_- Me desculpe, Sesshoumaru-Sama!_

_- Tsc.. Em que direção eles foram?_

_- Para lá.. _- Ele apontava para direita.

_- Irei atrás da Rin. Fique aqui e se recupere!_

_- Sesshoumaru-Sama.._ - Umas lágrimas começava a cair do rosto dele. - _O senhor se preocup-... Sesshoumaru-Sama?_ - Não percebia que ele já tinha saído.

_- Rin.._ - Dizia o youkai correndo na direção que Jaken havia falado.

**xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx**

_- M-mas isto.. Isso.. Rin.. Você..._ - Ele adentrava numa floresta, o local estava bem escuro. Mas, conseguia ver um corpo caído ali. Depois de se aproximar, via que era Rin. Estava coberta de sangue, com várias cortes gravíssimos no corpo.

_- E-essa voz.. Ses-sshoumaru-Sama.._ - A pequena abria os olhos devagar. - M-me desculpe, por te causar mais trab-balho..

_- Rin.. _- Ele aproximava sua mão direita até o coração dela. Via que já estava quase parando. E notava que sua respiração já estava meio falha. Logo..

_- Hm?_ - Via meio que um papel saindo de dentro das vestes dela. Ele lentamente, aproximava a mão dali. Pegando o papel. - Isso é..

_- S-sim, o desenho de hoje à tarde que mostrei ao senhor..._

Era um desenho lindo. Tinha uma imagem de Sesshoumaru com um pequeno sorriso.. Enquanto a Rin em montada em suas costas, lhe dando um beijo na bochecha, toda sorridente. E Jaken, mas para o lado, dormindo.

_- Posso guardar esse desenho para mim?_

_- S-sesshoumaru-Sama.. O senhor n-.._ - Era interrompida.

_- Posso?_

_- H-hai!_ - Ela abria um grande sorriso.

_" Ele gostou, eu sabia!_ - Pensava ela.

Ele pegava o papel, e o guardava dentro de suas vestes, também. Voltava a fíta-la, aproximando a mão de seu rosto, alisando o local.

_- Você se lembra a pergunta que me fez antes de eu sair? _- Ele perguntava.

_- Hm?_ - A pequena não se lembrava.

-_ Qual foi a coisa mais importante que aconteceu na minha vida.. Então.. A coisa mais importante que aconteceu foi-.._

_- S-sesshoumaru-Sama.. _- Notava que ela havia fechado seus olhos, depois, via que ela não estava respirando mais, estava morta. Ele fechava seus olhos, caindo uma lágrima dali.

_- Não se preocupe Rin.. Isso não ficará assim!_ - Levava seu rosto até o da garota, beijando levemente sua testa, um beijo demorado ali. Depois. Se levantava.

_- Eu já volto..._ - Ele olhava no chão perto dela. Umas gotas de sangue, essas gotas continuam mesmo depois dela. Imaginava que seria da pessoa que fez isso com ela. Então, não tardava e seguia aquele rasto de sangue.

_" Se ele está ferido, não deve ter ido muito longe.. "_ - Pensava.

Após uns minutos, via que esse rastro acabava logo mais há frente. Conforme ia se aproximando.. Via uma pessoa sentada ali com as costas numa árvore. Com os olhos meio fechados, com uma katana em cada uma de suas mãos.

_" É ele... " _- Apontava sua mão esquerda para frente. Já a uma certa distância do outro, o rapaz havia seus olhos devagar.

_- V-você... _- Ele se levantava com dificuldade.

_- Pensou que depois do que fez, iria sair impune?_

_- Aquela pestinha tinha uma faca dentro de suas roupas... E me pegou de surpresa, causando esses ferimentos que está vendo. Eu a matei para vingar a minha vila a qual você atacou hoje à tarde._

_- Hm? Aquela vila? Na verdade.. Eu estava atrás de um rapaz, o resto da vila que havia se intrometido._

_- Esse rapaz que você estava atrás e matou. Era meu irmão. A única pessoa importante que me restava nesse mundo._ - Ele dizia tais palavras num tom mais alto; estava revoltado.

_- Parece que agora estamos "quites". Pois você acabou de me tirar a coisa mais importante que me aconteceu! _- Ele levantava seus olhos, olhava a lua. Depois, voltava com o olhar para o rapaz a sua frente. - _.. Está vendo a lua? Está vendo que só tem aquele pouco dela restando? Esse sou eu agora, sem ela! _- Indagava tais palavras, não tirando a frieza em seu rosto.

_- Tsc.. Você não era o GRANDE Sessh-.. _- Antes dele terminar suas palavras. O youkai de cabelos brancos fazia com que suas unhas fossem até ele, em grande velocidade. Fazendo grandes costas nele. E por fim.. Fazia com que suas unhas se envolvessem no pescoço do mesmo.

_- Te vejo no inferno, maldito!_ - Após tais palavras, ele puxava a mão para trás com velocidade, fazendo com que arrancasse fora a cabeça do outro. Após, se virava e começava a andar lentamente em frente.

_- Estou indo Rin.._ - Ele com passos lentos ia até onde o corpo da pequena estava, e novamente, outras lágrimas caía de sua face. Enquanto, lentamente o sol começava a se pôr.

_" Eu.. Sesshoumaru.. Tinha a quem proteger, mas demorei demais para perceber.. "_

_" Eu... Rin.. Não preciso de mais nada, pois, tudo que preciso está ao meu lado.. Sesshoumaru-Sama está ao meu lado. "_

_

* * *

_

**N/A: **Review? \o/ -q

E.. Nota. Esse último pensamento da Rin. Foi o que ela disse para estrela cadente. Explico agora, para não ter gente confusa mais tarde. xD

Bem.. Quem quiser fazer pedido de algum casal também, pode fazer. Que se pá, talvez eu faça. Se vir uma idéia de cara ( como essa xD ). -qq


End file.
